La Enfermera Candy
by ladyGV
Summary: estoy en un hopital y una grandiosa enfermera me cuida y me enseña a dejar las tristezas atras.


_**LA ENFERMERA CANDY**_

_Estaba triste mi novio me había dejado, que por que no tenia la imagen para estar con el, que por que mi ropa no era de marca, que mi modo de actuar no era precisamente digna de mostrar a sus amistades, ¿Qué de malo tiene de pronto detenerse a mirar una flor y admirarme de su belleza? ¿o no comprar ropa de diseñador?, pero mi tristeza no era por el, si no por mi. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de cómo era el? Totalmente diferente a mi, superficial y egocéntrico o tal vez era la costumbre, porque antes de salir de la escuela ya era mi novio y después consiguió muy buen trabajo y todo cambió en el, yo seguía siendo la misma tanto que tenia todas las cartitas de amor que me daba, si aunque no lo crean todas. Así había estado manejando distraídamente (ahora lo se), por la carretera cuando de pronto paso una avioneta de fumigación muy cerca de el trigal, el valle estaba de un verde reluciente, y de entre el trigo salio una bandada de pájaros asustados por el ruido del motor de la avioneta, que venían directamente a mi, si yo hubiera estado atenta no me habría pasado nada lo podría haber controlado, pero pensando en idioteces no reaccione y no controle el volante y mi coche callo directo al canal vacío al lado de la carretera y ya no supe mas._

_-mmmm….. Ajá, por el momento se quedará internada por un tiempo ya que su pierna izquierda sufrió fisuras y si no tiene reposo podrían convertirse en fracturas, lo que me preocupa son sus dos costillas rotas del lado izquierdo y viendo que usted es zurda y es el lado que más utiliza, creo que va a tener que usar su mano derecha lo más que pueda, también tenemos que hacerle una tomografía pues sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, lo bueno fue que tuvo herida y así pudo liberarse un poco la presión al sangrar y al parecer no hay daño porque puede recordar lo que pasó en el accidente, le mandaré a una enfermera para que la prepare, con permiso ._

_-perdón Dr. Su nombre?_

_-Dr. John Summers_

_-gracias, mi nombre es Gloria._

_-lo se, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien._

* * *

><p><em>Tengo sueño, no me duele nada, pero según el Dr. Summers estoy muy grave, tengo mucho sueño, pero no quiero dormir, quiero salir al valle y ver las nubes perderse en el horizonte, quiero ver el dorado de los trigales que aun están verdes, quiero ver las flores y percibir su aroma, si, rosas un bello y delicado aroma a rosas, abro los ojos y veo a una enfermera que revisa mi suero, e inyecta medicamento es bonita para ser enfermera, con su cabellera rubia y rizada casi como la mía solo que yo soy castaña, algo escribe en la tabla de indicaciones y saca chistosamente su lengua por un lado, valla que esta concentrada y no se da cuenta que estoy despierta.<em>

_- hola - le digo._

_-ay!, me asustaste- contesta._

_Y me voltea a ver con unos grandes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo estas?, mi nombre es Candy y seré tu enfermera._

_-hola Candy ¿tu como me ves?, yo digo que estoy bien._

_-jjajajaja…. Eso me gusta, que los pacientes sean positivos, porque con tus heridas si que tuviste mucha suerte, dicen que tu auto quedo hecho chatarra._

_-Srita. Enfermera, ¿ya esta lista la paciente?- pregunto un camillero desde la puerta._

_- ya casi, me tengo que apurar, te vamos a llevar al tomógrafo._

_Y yo me dejo llevar la verdad tengo más sueño que otra cosa, no tengo hambre, no me duele nada y yo pensé que quería hablar con alguien pero mis ojos no dan más, tal vez fueron los medicamentos que la enfermera puso en el suero._

* * *

><p><em>No se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero mi pierna izquierda esta rígida y siento algo duro en mi costado izquierdo, siento algo en mi cabeza y con mi mano derecha me toco, tengo una venda alrededor y al parecer me cortaron el cabello, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, me siento mareada, volteo a los lados, veo aparatos que hacen "bip", medicamentos, paredes color pálido, no blancas, cortinas azules, la puerta a un lado y al otro una ventana y un gran tronco del árbol que me tapa la visión. Tengo sed o tengo ganas de vomitar, intento hablar cuando una enfermera entra, pero me doy cuenta que tengo una máscara y me la trato de quitar.<em>

_-no te la quites, es por tu bien- me dice sujetando mi mano yo trato de sonreír y preguntar ¿Qué pasó? Pero ella me entiende y responde._

_-al llevarte a la tomografía te pusiste mal y te tuvieron que hacer una operación de emergencia en tu cerebro, ¿no te asustes? tenían que limpiar el área lesionada de coágulos y esas cosas para que no interfirieran en algunas de tus funciones después, te lo diría con todas las palabras que son, pero ahorita no entenderías - me dice con una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño, esta enfermera ¿Cuál era su nombre? A si, Candy me hace sentir bien._

_Yo toco mi pierna y me dice._

_-ho si, veras como tienes fisurado el fémur ósea el hueso más grande de tu pierna te inmovilizamos con una férula y por tus costillas rotas te pusimos esta de acá. - dijo señalando mi costado - se que son un poco estorbosas pero todo saldrá bien._

_Le pido que se acerque y toco su cabello y luego mi cabeza._

_-tu cabello pues ese si lo tuvimos que sacrificar, pero note preocupes crecerá de nuevo y muy bonito ya lo verás._

_Mi cabeza empezó a doler, era una punzada que me atravesaba, ella se dio cuenta porque su sonrisa cambió, pero no me preocupé, su mirada no era de miedo o angustia, era toda una profesional y al instante aplico el medicamento al suero y todo se calmo._

_-todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, necesitas descansar - y siento su mano sobre la mía._

* * *

><p><em>Abro los ojos, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No se, solo se que es de noche, me quito la mascara de oxigeno, me siento ahogada, creo que tengo un calambre o comezón, siento a alguien y volteo hacia la ventana ahí esta la enfermera Candy, ¿Qué no sale del hospital? Y la veo sollozar, su movimiento de hombros me lo confirma, algo tiene en la mano y después de verlo levanta la mirada para ver algo mas allá de la ventana, esta triste Dios espero que no sea por mi, espera! Me digo, si apenas me conoce, ¿ y ese suspiro?<em>

_- yo creo que talvez no valga la pena si me hace sentir triste, ¿ no crees?- le digo- de hecho es por la tristeza principalmente que estoy aquí. Porque si no hubiera estado triste no hubiera tenido ese accidente y estaría en mi casa mirando las estrellas desde mi ventana._

_Ella sonrió y se limpió las lagrimas con una mano y me enseño un recorte que tenia en la otra._

_-mmm… es guapo, ¿ que te hizo?_

_-nada, yo lo deje._

_-no te creo, si lloras así por el._

_-era lo mejor, el tiene que cuidar a otra, ella es capaz de dar su vida por el._

_-pues que raro, si mi novio me amara a mi y yo a el, ni todas las adversidades o personas de la tierra nos podrían separar … o tal vez no lo amabas tanto._

_-si lo amaba, no sabes las cosas que hice para estar con el._

_-pero lo dejaste ir._

_-si, y el ave voló y no regresó. - Dijo Candy con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿hace cuento se separaron? _

_-8 años, ellos ya tiene un hijo._

_-olvídalo y busca tu felicidad - dije mientras ella sonreía - ahora ¿me puedes rascar por favor en la pierna izquierda abajo cerca del tobillo? Me mata la comezón._

* * *

><p><em>Fueron y vinieron enfermeras mientras estuve ahí, pero ansiaba el turno de la enfermera Candy, las otras eran muy secas y aburridas, hacían lo que tenían que hacer y se iban a platicar entre ellas. En cambio Candy me ayudaba a comer como no podía usar mucho mi brazo izquierdo y con la derecha no soy muy buena ella me ayudaba, me decía "haber mujer del espejo" por aquello de hacerlo todo al revés y yo le decía "soy cara, porque somos pocos los zurdos" y nos reíamos auque yo no debía por mis costillas.<em>

_Cuando cumplí tres semanas ya no usaba la venda en mi cabeza solo un parche de gasas y Candy me dijo que el Dr. Summers le había comentado que todo estaba muy bien y que pronto me iría a casa, para festejar Candy me trajo un sombrerito tipo militar hecho de cofias azules de quirófano y al momento de ponérmelo me dijo._

_-soldado usted esta confinada a esta barraca por otras dos semanas- y se río de mi expresión ya que mi pelo parecía hecho en el ejercito._

_Lo único que yo no entendía era porque mi familia no me visitaba, o tal vez lo hacían mientras yo dormía, no lo se solo se que lo único de aquel hospital lo que me gustaba eran los cuidados de la enfermera Candy._

_Una tarde no se si era lunes o martes a mi habitación llego un hombre, si con toda la palabra un hombre, que yo dije " Dios me has mandado un ángel", rubio, alto, de buen cuerpo, un porte grandioso, bello en toda su plenitud y ese aroma que inundo todo el lugar me hizo sentir que en ese instante podría levantarme he ir a sus brazos. _

_-disculpe- me dijo con su bella y masculina voz - Candy me dijo que a usted no le molestaría que yo la esperará aquí, ¿me permite hacerlo?_

_-si, claro con gusto!- balbuce yo, y vi sus hermosos ojos azules y su intensidad y me acorde "Dios estoy en bata sin ropa interior y pelona, debo verme bien fea", pero su mirada no era despectiva o con lástima, era cálida y se acerco a mi jalando una silla._

_-hola mi nombre es Albert y Candy es mi… mmmm… Amiga y me dijo que no recibes visitas así que aquí estoy, ¿quieres platicar algo?_

_yo estaba en shock, era cierto que nadie había venido a verme y el se estaba ofreciendo a ser mi visita, sentí un poco de coraje y cerré lo ojos. De pronto sentí su mano sobre mi mano derecha._

_-perdón si te incomode - abrí los ojos y lo miré, su expresión había cambiado a preocupación - no fue mi intención si quieres que me valla esta bien._

_-no - le dije - quédate hablemos un poco. ¿hace mucho que conoces a Candy? - y el sonrió._

_- si, desde que ella tenia 6 años._

_- órale hace algo ya, ¿ y siempre fue así como es?_

_- no, era más traviesa antes._

_- ¿son familia?_

_- lo fuimos._

_-¿estaban casados?_

_-mmmm… no, ella era mi hija adoptiva, pero ya no, ahora es solo mi amiga._

_Y me comenzó a contar la historia sobre una niña huérfana, que había sufrido maltratos de algunas gente y también los buenos ratos de las persona que la quieren, todo el tiempo que el estuvo a su lado cuidándola, vi también como se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de ella y creo que me di cuenta de algo, pero yo no estaba segura, también supe el nombre de el tipo del recorte "TERRY"._

_Me pregunto que hacia yo, le dije que me dedico a arreglar eventos de novias con flores naturales, que soy decoradora de eventos especiales, que me gusta ver los valles, oler la tierra recién sembrada, ver los trigales verdes ponerse dorados con el sol, mirar el mar y sentir su brisa en la orilla de la playa, ser libre y sobretodo sentirme libre. Y el sonrió con una sonrisa que me cautivo._

_-que tanto le platicas a mi Príncipe? - me pregunto Candy y yo sin dejar de ver a Albert note como su mirada y su expresión cambiaba, resplandecía, y lo supe con claridad Albert estaba enamorado de Candy._

_-¿príncipe? - le pregunte pícaramente._

_- ¿Qué? ¿no te contó? Si le encanta contar esa historia, pues verás yo tenia 6 años y estaba muy triste….- y me contó la historia sobre un príncipe vestido de escocés que me encantó._

_-ay Candy, valla que has tenido aventuras._

_Y me quede viéndolos como se reían y se veían entre ellos, sus sonrisas sus miradas y si claro que lo vi, vi amor entre ellos. En ese instante comprendí que el amor no lo tengo que buscar, el solo viene y yo lo voy a estar esperando, así que decidí ya no estar triste por alguien que no valía la pena._

_Candy sonrío y revisó mis medicinas y suero, el cual ya no necesitaba según ella y lo retiró y me dijo que con unas muletas ya podría dar pasos mañana y eso me encantaba, poder dejar la cama y asomarme por esa ventana._

_-bien es hora de que me valla, termino mi turno, Gloria ha sido un placer haber sido tu enfermera, fuiste una paciente muy paciente - dijo sonriendo._

_Yo estaba confundida, ¿Por qué se despedía así? ¿ ya me estaba dando de alta?, todavía me dolía el costado y mi pierna, aunque tal vez sea lo mejor y me enfrente a la realidad otra vez, pero ahora sin tristezas y libre, si libre como quiero ser._

_-Candy, ¿ósea que ya no te volveré a ver?_

_- espero que no, … en estas circunstancias, pero algún día amiga mía, algún día podremos vernos en alguna otra parte - y me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrío._

_- suerte - me dijo Albert "el Príncipe" y beso mi mano izquierda con cuidado y agarrados de la mano salieron de mi habitación de hospital._

* * *

><p><em>No supe cuando me quede dormida pero cuando desperté todo me dolía, sentía mi cuerpo peor, miré hacia un lado y vi el suero colgando ¿ que no Candy lo había quitado? Un aparato comenzó hacer ruido y vino una enfermera que no reconocí, quise hablar pero no pude, había un tubo en mi boca me sentí desesperada y al voltear a otro lado vi a mi mamá que lloraba, no se si de angustia o felicidad, estoy confundida.<em>

_La enfermera llamo al doctor y apareció el Dr. Summers, por fin una cara conocida, me mira las pupilas con una lucecita que me encandila, quiero hablar pero el tubo no me deja._

_-Gloria - me llama el Dr. - escuche, ¿sabe donde esta?_

_Muevo mi cabeza y le digo que si._

_-¿me recuerda?_

_Y digo que si._

_-¿recuerda que le pasó?_

_Y vuelvo a decir que si._

_-escúcheme bien, el día que usted llego yo hable con usted y me contó como sucedió el accidente, ¿si?_

_Y yo dije que si con mi cabeza._

_-ordene una tomografía pero un coagulo se alojo en una parte de difícil acceso y tuvimos que hacer una operación de emergencia._

_Y yo volví a decir que si._

_-y desde entonces hace 4 meses que esta usted en coma inducido, y hoy ha despertado por fin._

_¿Qué?…. Mis ojos bien abiertos le preguntaron._

_-una enfermera vendrá a quitarle el respirador._

_Todavía no asimilaba la situación, ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía solo sabía que me dolía todo, si me habían hecho la tomografía, ahí se dieron cuenta de mi problema y pudieron salvarme la vida, si tenia férulas en mi pierna y mi costado izquierdos y si me habían cortado el cabello, todo era correcto, pero al preguntar por la enfermera Candy, la chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes, nadie la conocía, tal vez la enfermera Candy estaba solo en mi imaginación o mi mente confusa confundió a alguna enfermera, no lo se, lo único que se es que todo este tiempo ella me dio fuerzas y me enseño que el amor esta en donde menos lo espero, que solo llegará, hay que tener paciencia y así como ella sufrió la perdida de Terry, yo sufrí por alguien que no valía ni el tiempo que perdí con el, y espero poder encontrar a mi Príncipe y que me ame con amor verdadero._

_Hoy por fin me levante de la cama, un poco torpe y me asome por la ventana, la abrí y un grandioso aroma inundo la habitación, el árbol era un gran cedro que cubría amorosamente un gran rosal de rosas blancas cuyo aroma era dulce y sutil. Mi madre me dijo que cuando me veía y ella sentía que yo lo necesitaba abría la ventana para que el aroma de las flores y la madera del cedro me reconfortara, y si lo hizo porque aun al percibir su aroma recuerdo con cariño a Albert y a la enfermera Candy._

_Fin._

_**Hola esta historia es de mi total autoria y no esta hecha con lucro solo es por diversión. los personajes de Candy, Albert y Terry pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y/o Yumiko Igarashi.**_

_Besos a todos y gracias por leer._


End file.
